


Hatred

by legoline



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the hatred is rising, but I hope that I'm stronger than this". Tom Quinn character study. Spoilers for season 1-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

**Music:** "Hatred" by Aereogramme  
 **Info:** 53,1 MB; XVid; download [HERE](http://www.almost-evil.com/Legoline/Vids/Spooks_Hatred_Legoline.rar) ( right click save, unzip with Winrar).

  


[Vid 1](http://vimeo.com/27681773) from [Steffi](http://vimeo.com/user8119850) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: _spooks_

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, I started to get caught up with Spooks (have made it to season eight so far--shhh, no spoilers!). To make a long story short, what they did with and to Tom moved me a lot and shocked me to some degree; it was the first time I truly got a sense of how ruthless that show can be with their characters.
> 
> This video is basically how I see Tom Quinn--a lost young man, really, whose sacrifices and losses finally just became too overwhelming. I wanted the video to mirror his confusion and to give a sense of how at some point, everything just got too much to bear until he snapped.


End file.
